exodus_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Factions
Exodus Jargon, the name the peaceful Skrell species has unified under, Vast oceans and seas, Some explored some unexplored all owned by this peace loving species. Though no strangers to war they may be the happiest most peaceful species out of everything on the three planets. They do sound really familiar. Their military is the largest, with the biggest Navy in the Nebula region with a total of 200~ ships. The biggest, is The JNS-Kraken, or 'Qaraarwaxuraaux' ranging at 3-4 miles long. Proidan is the largest of the five countries on the pangea and an economic power house. Factories, workshops, even sweatshops, Most of the products on Exodus have a Made in Proidan tag slapped on it somewhere. The air quality is the poorest of all the countries here due to the amount of smoking and factories. Gangs are vicious and have politicians and police in their pocket, How it has survived this long is strictly luck. Keep and hand on your wallet, and both eyes open. A nice simple life is the way of the Astian Nation, many jobs lay in the preservation of the preservation of the temples and natural sight. It is estimated than only 63% of Astia has been explored. Plenty of opportunities for adventure around every Tree trunk. The Hub of the countries on Exodus, Esela is filled with bright cities and beautiful forests. The Democratic nature of Esela has let it to be one of the most fair nations on Exodus other than the Skrell and Bloiw Sweau. Come for the beautiful monuments, stay for the awe-inspiring countryside which includes it beautiful Kocmountain. Welcome to Bloiw Sweau the child nation of Proak Sheau though small in land size we have some of the best Hotels and Air quality on Exodus. Here you are free of all persecution and prejudice is deeply frowned upon. Please visit our famous jungles or take a ride on one of our down stream rafting adventurers. We hope you enjoy your stay. Proak Sheau -- Due to technical difficulties, the description of this Exodus nation is still underway. Other Planets Both Valor and Vauvis have their own official military along with sub divisions within their militaries; but this does not mean there aren’t planet unofficial gangs and other small militaries within these planets. If you are looking to make a gang or small military, contact an HR and they will help you make a doc. Unofficial planet militaries are considered “Rebels” by both Valor and Vauvis. Exodus is the only planet that doesn’t have one singular military, so therefore it would be easier to expand a small gang or rebellion within Exodus over Vauvis or Valor. --Vauvis Official Military-- ' ' Vauvis Land Regiment - This division deals with situations in Vauvis controlled environments, they fight on land and soldiers are stationed to protect their planet with pride. This division is very up to date on both supplies and gear. It is recommended to be a native species in order to be better at keeping warm during patrols. ' ' Vauvis Air Regiment - This division deals with controlling and protecting the skies of Vauvis, they do not control anything outside of the orbit of Vauvis as that is the job of another division. They are by far the most outdated military as good aircraft is unavailable for them at this time, but that doesn’t make them any less capable of protecting their skies. Vauvis Outer Orbit Forces - This is the most up to date military regiment with both gear and spacecraft, this division is in charge of controlling Vauvis’s outer checkpoints and also keeping the outer orbit of Vauvis safe from pirates and potential threats, they have amazing spacecraft but they are not the fastest when responding to potential threats. Attempting to smuggle things into Vauvis could be a problem as this division is very keen to what gets in and out; Be sneaky and smart when attempting to smuggle stuff out of the border. --Valor Official Military-- ' ' Valor City Trained Guards - This division is mainly made up of Grogglebacks, as they are able to withstand the major winds of Valor and able to traverse through the cities quickly with their ability to fly, but this does not mean this faction is only limited to them, other species are allowed as long as they are to be guarding indoors, or are capable of withstanding the very fast winds. This military is up to date on gear. The pay is not the best though. ' ' Valor Regional Patrols - Made up of aircraft, this division is dedicated to making sure controlled areas are always being kept clean and safe, the division is made up of any species as long as they are trained in aircraft operating. The pay is excellent due to having to traverse through strong winds. ' ' Valor Undercover Volunteers - The lowest of pay, this division is made up of any species or race that volunteers to go around the cities and act like helpless/defenseless people and attempt to bait criminals into robbing, assaulting, ect. This division is slowly starting to lose more debt as programs for it go down due to less and less volunteers monthly. Valor Space Control Program - One of the most important divisions, this division protects anything in the outer orbit of Valor, including checkpoints and free space. This division is updated and the pay is okay. ???: The Masked. The Masked, are a cult group that originated on the outskirts of the Nebula region. They worship the parasite, claiming them as gods that deserve control of the universe. There is barely anything known about them, other than that they wear silver colored masks that cover the top half of their face. This mask, is made of an unknown substance that sticks to your face, and becomes your face. Merging your facial features into it, such as eyebrows and facial structure. If it is taken off at this point, it would likely rip off your face unless you use dark Kaulasian, which is only known by the Masked's most powerful members. 'The Tellers'.